


miscommunication

by breathedeeply



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst?, Eventual Smut, Football!AU, M/M, tbh i don't know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathedeeply/pseuds/breathedeeply
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn really hates Manchester City. He also really hates their really fit team captain, Liam Payne. Even more so when he's shirtless. That's when he hates him the most, he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	miscommunication

**Author's Note:**

> this is my attempt at [this](http://zzayngel.tumblr.com/post/50600619495/someone-really-needs-to-write-this-for-me-or-ill-do-it) prompt, because who doesn't get a boner imagining the boys getting hot and sweaty in football jerseys huh? that's what i thought.  
> for the record, i know little about the football world in general, so any inaccuracies are due to my absolute laziness.

Through the incessant thumping over the locker room, the loud music blaring from Ferdinand's iPod, and the huddle the men seemed to be in... Zayn has never been happier. This is the final match of the season, where after today's victory, Manchester United will become the Premier League champions. Their match tonight is against Manchester City, which is almost a joke. Their record had been shit this season and he's certain it'll be a clean sweep.

Standing on one of the bleachers in the room, he whistles to get everyone's attention, turning off the stereo in the process. Jumping into the center of the circle, he starts a small prayer. The words are repeated in an excited murmur with a final hoorah leaving his lips. They line up to head out to the pitch, the familiar scent of grass and the crowd overwhelming him. He slapped the black and white captain's band on his arm as he was the last one out, reveling in the lights of Old Trafford.

//

The night was bittersweet, air heavy with defeat. There was no one to blame for their loss, and the team knew it. It didn't make the loss any easier, but it was the end of the season for them. He gathered his teammates once more in the room, huddling them up for a final goodbye. He'd see some of his teammates at national practice, but for most of them, this was the end until next season.

"Lads, lads. I know tonight isn't turning into the one we thought it would, but don't let that get to you. We played, and we went out with a fight. Their one goal was by chance and we could've easily taken that from them. I want you to use the disappointment you have now, and use it for motivation for your practises at home. Next season we WILL be Premier League Champions. MANCHESTER!" The men yelled "UNITED!" back with smiles and tears, reaching in for one last hug. They huddled together one last time, before leaving.

Zayn walked slowly to his car, strong bursts wind whipping past him. He heard the heavy press of shoes not far behind him, so he slowed to let them catch up. Louis huffed behind him, finally catching his breath as he walked up to him.

"For someone who is supposed to be fit for a living, you are really out of shape, mate." Zayn threw his duffel into the back of his SUV, a sleek blacked out Mercedes M class he got as a signing bonus. He turned around and chuckled at Louis' flustered face, red from running.

"I just came to beg you to _not_ go on a murderous rampage or super sad binge tonight. It wasn't your fault. Don't think that it was, Malik." He slapped his hand onto his arm, smiling at him softly as raindrops began to fall around them.

Zayn's smiled turned into a frown, biting back his anger. "Styles played dirty. The fact that we even had a foul because he grabbed me was shit. And their fucking captain... What's his name?"

"Payne. Liam Payne, babe." Louis said, quietly pulling the hood up on his raincoat.

"Liam _FUCKING_ Payne. He congratulated him for it. They play dirty and I'm angry about the refs and their shitty calls and - _We should've been champions, Tomlinson._ " Zayn punched at his hand, gripping onto his knuckles.

"I know and I agree completely, but you know what? We can kick their arse next season. They haven't been announced for the national team, and _we_ did. That should be victory in itself. Now, go on home. Get some rest. Actually return your mum's phone calls this time. I'll see you next week for practise. Love you." Mumbling the last bit, Louis noticed the rain falling harder, forcing him to give his friend a short hug before they both got soaked.

Zayn held on a bit too tightly but agreed. They'd be seeing each other soon and he didn't need to mill over this. Harry Styles and Liam Payne didn't get an offer to play for the national team. He grinned at the thought, slapping Louis on his back. "I'll see you next week, mate. Take care, yeah?" 

Waving goodbye as he got into his car, he began the short drive home, phone beeping with updates from his sports apps. Finally pulling into the driveway of his home, he had a couple of messages from his mum, telling him how proud of him she was, and a couple from his manager Eleanor saying the same thing. He smiled at the thought, before jumping out of the car and running inside. He slipped his trainers off by the door, trudging up the stairs slowly. He felt the weight of letting down again, crushing him slowly as he dressed for bed. Tucking himself in, he tossed and turned as he tried to find sleep, finally finding it in the early morning from exhaustion. When he woke up the next morning, he checked his phone and felt his anger return tenfold.

**NEW TXT - EL:** _Guess who made it onto the national team? You guessed it, Payne and Styles from Man City. Use your anger for good, love! x_

Hell was certainly a game named football.

//

Being on the national football team had a lot of perks. Zayn made sure he used every single one of them too. Since he and his teammates would be far from home for an extended period of time, they'd offered him, Louis, van Persie, and Ferdinand their own private flats in London, or a massive penthouse they could all share. Zayn offered to stay with Louis, knowing his other teammates would want their own separate flats for their families. They were offered a nice flat in one of the nicer districts in downtown, close to everything imaginable. But of course, without fail, their neighbors were none other than his two favorite people from Man City.

Zayn, of course, didn't find this out until he was carrying his last bag into his flat, seeing the tuft of curls exiting the flat across the hall. Harry waved at him, which Zayn returned with a scowl as he kicked the door open to his flat with his foot. Harry frowned, heading toward the lift. Kicking the door closed behind him, Zayn threw his bag on the floor, causing Louis to freeze mid bite from his oatmeal, shocked at Zayn's entrance. "You don't look too happy for someone who lives with me. Spill it." He spoke, digging into the oatmeal that he idly put into his mouth.

Zayn huffed, crossing his arms as he fell onto the couch. "Styles lives on our floor, did you know that?"

"I did," Scooping another biteful into his mouth, he swallowed quickly and spoke again. "He moved in with Payne."

Zayn flopped his arm over his face, letting out a dramatic sigh. "You're actually kidding me." 

"I wish I was, Malik. Don't plan on murder just yet, please. I don't know anyone else other than van Persie and Ferdinand and lets face it I like you a lot better." Getting up from his spot at the table, he tossed his bowl into the sink, walking to sit on the edge of the couch. "I think you should channel your anger for them into something more productive. Like getting laid. Have you done that lately? Not including your hand?"

"Fuck off, Louis." His arm covered the majority of the blush coloring his cheeks, not giving Louis the benefit of his embarrassment.

"You'd relieve a lot of tension! I'd offer, but you know I've got my hands tied."

"Who's the catch this week? Don't tell me. Another Front model?"

"Shh, no. Someone else, you'll like her a lot. Stop changing the subject. You-" Louis poked into Zayn's side, pushing at the lack of fat. "You need to find someone, obviously, because your quite the tightarse when you're stressed and in need of some _release_."

"I'm going to personally murder you in your sleep if you keep talking." Zayn snapped, pulling a pillow over his face.

"You're such a little recluse Zayn, tomorrow night after practise, we are going out. Bars, strip clubs, night clubs, the works. No excuses. Okay?"

"You're an arse." He huffed.

"I've got a great one, thanks." Louis nudged him again, standing up. Zayn heard the familiar tone of Louis' cell, ringing in his room. "That must be my lady calling. Go be civil with the neighbors. You can't make captain if you're a shit, Zayn."

Sitting up, Zayn threw the pillow at Louis' back as he walked away, digging in his pocket for his own cell. Finding it, he tweeted something mindlessly before turning the telly on for his usual Eastenders binge, before he heard a knock at the door. He figured if Louis was expecting anyone, he would've came out of his room by now. He got up, heading towards the door.

He was taken aback by the brunette in front of him as he opened the door, all broad shouldered and doe eyed, his tight sky blue and white baseball tee clinging to every curve of his chest. He was wearing a pair of matching joggers and trainers, adorned with the Manchester City badge. He looked back up at him, a warm smile plastered on his face. Rubbing at his buzzed hair, he extended his hand out for Zayn to shake while Zayn just stood there, taking him in. "Liam _fucking_ Payne." 

"Excuse me?" Liam's face went from happy to questionable as he stared back at Zayn, his cheeks flushing lightly. He was cute.

"Ah, shit. Nothing. I didn't mean to uh, say that out loud. Zayn Malik." Reaching out to shake his hand, he quickly tucked it back into his jumper pocket, giving Liam a weak smile. 

"I just came by to formally introduce myself, and that I was looking forward to playing with such talent. You're quite good, Malik. Anyways, I'll be off now, but don't be a stranger. You're welcome to come over whenever you'd like, Harry and I would love the company. You and Tomlinson. We'd love to spend time with you guys and get to know you both, so..." Liam trailed off as he noticed Zayn's indifference. "Well then. See you." Waving himself off, Zayn closed the door rather harshly behind him and stalked into Louis' room. Flopping onto his bed face first, he curled himself up into Louis' side as he continued on the phone. "Cher babe, I've gotta go. Someone's having a crisis. Later love." Tossing his phone to the side, he wrapped his arms around Zayn. 

"What's gotten into you? So moody." He said quietly, patting his head. 

"I hate him and he comes to our door and compliments me. Says I'm a good player. The _nerve_. I don't like him. Though we have an open invite to their flat, if you cared to know that." He mumbled, curling into the pillow beneath his head. 

"Liam _fucking_ Payne, I presume. You're absolutely nuts." Louis laughed behind Zayn, holding onto his waist.

"I kinda accidentally called him that to his face. And I kinda scowled at him ‘til he went away." 

"Atta boy, scaring off your teammates the good ol' fashioned Malik way. You're such a ball of sunshine." Louis poked at him again, rolling him towards the edge of the bed. "I hate to be that guy, but you did kind of interrupt my long distance phone call with my girlfriend... So as much as I'd like to help you fix your attitude towards life, I'd much rather chat with her. If you happen to royally make an arse out of yourself again, let me know so I can call Eleanor. She's gonna have a fit when I tell her about this." Louis snatched his phone back up, typing something quickly before locking his phone again.

"The fact that you're closer to my manager than you are with your own is scary." Zayn laughed, getting up from the bed. "And this girl, Cher I presume, she has a _label_? I'm shocked, appalled, torn. Someone has conquered the heart of football's biggest playboy. The nation will be devastated, for sure." Clutching at his chest, Zayn pouted as he walked out of the room, dodging a remote being flung at his head.

"I won't miss next time, Malik. You shut your mouth." Louis yelled behind the door, drowned out by Zayn's own phone ringing. He answered it quickly, expecting El to be calling him about something important, when all he heard was her giggling. 

"Liam fucking Payne, huh? You are a solid mess." She tried her hardest to not laugh as she spoke, but broke her concentration after she finished. "Zayn."

"You can fuck off too. I should've never introduced you two, honestly. All you two do is mock me for my life decisions."

"Because they're quite ridiculous, Zayn. If we didn't give you shit for them, who else would? You barely speak to your mum." 

Heading towards his room, he pulled one of his duffels on the bed, pulling out his pyjamas, slipping them on. "So I've heard. I will call her soon, I'm just busy. And so is she, cause when I do give her a ring, she never answers. Tell her that won't you, since I know you talk to her on a daily basis." 

"I will. Now you need to go to bed, before you make an arse out of yourself. I'll call you tomorrow after practise. Things are looking very good for you, Malik. I'm proud of you, despite a lot of your shortcomings."

"Thank you, Eleanor. This is why you get the amount of money from me that you do. You've got such a way with words." Lifting his phone up, he slipped his shirt off, before getting in the bed. 

"Later, Malik. Don't be an arse on your first day!" She said cheerily before hanging up, causing Zayn to roll his eyes. He wasn't the least bit tired, but he had an early morning and he'd regret it during drills tomorrow if he stayed up. He fell asleep to thoughts of a certain broad shouldered male, and hated that he looked even better naked in his dreams.

//

This was the worst day of Zayn's life, so far at least. Both he and Louis forgot to set their alarm clocks, missing the call time for the car taking everyone to practise. They showed up about an hour late, because traffic near the stadium was horrendous and it just all seemed too coincidental for his liking. The managers and coaches already had everyone running drills, in their black practice uniforms whilst he and Louis had to join them with minimal stretching in their own workout clothes. He was glad there wasn't much time to talk, as he felt Styles and Payne glares bore into him as he continued the workouts. Even Louis nudged him, glancing over in their direction. 

Around midday, they stopped for lunch and everyone filed into one of the back rooms where they'd made a makeshift lunch room for them. He'd spotted Styles sitting with van Persie, without his partner in crime. Louis wondered the same, apparently as he scoped the room for him as well. They both sat at a table near one of the lads from Derby County. He seemed friendly enough, his peroxide blonde locks still managed to be up in a quiff even after their workouts. They made small talk with him, finding out his name was Niall and he totally should be playing for Ireland, but legally he couldn't. Before they asked him why, one of the managers came stood up, calling attention to him. He coughed loudly and began, saying the process for selecting a captain for the team was a long and strenuous, but they'd finally chosen one. Before Zayn knew it, they'd pulled Liam out from the hall and gave him his captain armband. The room cheered, except from the grimaces from a couple of players, mostly Zayn's teammates in solidarity. Zayn couldn't quite process what was going on, because he was under the assumption they were naming _him_ captain. 

"Zayn, don't flip out. Not here." Louis whispered in his ear, tapping away at his cell.

"I'm not going to flip out. I'm angry, but I know when to show it, Louis." He said tightly, giving Niall a small smile as he continued picking at his food. 

"I don't know what the fuck they're thinking, to be honest." Niall whispered, taking a big bite out of his burger. "The team thought it would be you too, Malik. Payne's a rookie, he doesn't have much experience compared to you anyway."

"I like you already, Niall. I think you can replace Louis as my best mate." Nudging Louis, Zayn picked at his food some more before getting up to toss it out. Liam stared at him from across the room, and Zayn exited to the hall, pulling his cell to call El.

"So I'm not the team captain, as I'm sure gossip girl has already told you." He mumbled as he walked outside to one of the back lots.

"He did. I don't know what they're thinking either, Zayn. Don't stress too much about it. There has to be a reason for it? Probably not a good one, but I'll get to the bottom of it. Just stay cool, yeah? Take care and I'll ring you later." She hung up before he could reply, so he pulled a cigarette from his pocket. He took a couple of long drags before Niall joined him, taking the cigarette from him to take an equally long drag.

"Horrible habit you've got." He stated, stomping it out on the ground.

"Used to be a chain smoker, Football became my life, and now I do it in times of distress. Namely, now." He chuckled, playing with the lighter in his hand. "You smoke often?"

"Not cigarettes, if you get what I'm saying." Niall chuckled, running his hand through his hair. "Horrible, I know, but it's great to get a good buzz after a win." Walking back towards the lunch room, he nodded at Niall, speaking quietly as they walked, "We'll have to celebrate together soon then."

When practise started again, they'd been split into two teams, shirts versus skins, which Zayn had happily opted for shirts. No matter how much he hated Liam at the moment, he wasn't going to deny how much he wanted to see him without a shirt on. With his team, Zayn ran over a couple of plays and drills they'd do, and quickly got into position. Zayn used his new found anger to "inadvertently" foul Liam and Styles, with Louis cackling behind him as the events unfolded. 

Practise was pretty much the same all day, Zayn being an arse to Liam and Harry, but more towards Liam as Louis passed the ball to everyone and chatted Niall up at the goal. Overall for the first day, the managers were pleased with what they saw on the field, especially Zayn's enthusiasm. Opting to not take the ride from the stadium home after practise, Zayn lingered around the stadium for a bit, getting a taxi and calling his manager again.

"What's the news Ellie dear, you haven't called." He said quietly, before telling the driver where to go.

"Something about how he's a fresh face, it's supposed to get little girls and their mummies to watch football. Which, Zayn, he's gorgeous. I see why." 

"Eleanor Jane. Don't you dare tell me you fancy the enemy." 

"Zayn. Don't call me by my middle name. And he's fit. Very fit. Louis tells me there was shirtless Liam and you were touching him."

"Knocking him to the ground repeatedly doesn't really count for much. Worse than Sugarscape, the two of you." Paying the fare, he got out of the taxi, typing the door code to get into the building. 

"Oh if you're heading into your flat don't be surprised at your guest. It's Louis' girlfriend and she wants to make a good impression on you." Zayn could hear her lock something, so he assumed she was heading out of her office. 

Punching the button for the lift, he waited til the doors opened and typed in the code for his floor. "I will, and if you're going out tonight... Be safe. I know you don't get out much, so." 

"Thank you, Zayn. I will. No murders. Also, get slutty for me tonight. I gotta go."

"Alright. See ya, El." He hung up as the lift stopped at his floor, pulling out the key to his door. He walked slowly past Liam and Harry's flat, hearing them bicker through the walls about something before he went back to his own business, opening the door to his flat. He did not, however, expect to see Louis snogging an international popstar on their couch.

"Well, _someone_ is doing pretty well for themselves." He snickered, closing the door behind him as he walked quickly to his room. "When you said you were dating a Cher, Louis, I didn't expect you to be dating _the_ Cher Lloyd. This really _is_ a national travesty."

The two managed to make themselves presentable in a fit of giggles. She stood up, smoothing out the wrinkles in her dress, reaching out to shake Zayn's hand. He shook it, and pulled her into a hug. She hugged back, as she gave him a bright smile. "I'm sorry we have to meet like this, I told him to wait, but he's good at throwing fits and getting what he wants." 

Sneaking his arms around her waist, Louis leaned his head on her arm, pulling her close. "I hadn't seen you in a week, I think that's acceptable." He teased, kissing her cheek. 

"Stop, I'm gonna be sick." Zayn joked, grabbing his arm. "I'm gonna go shower, and I guess get ready if we're going out tonight. Invite Niall if you haven't already. I didn't grab his number, but I'm sure you did. I'm assuming Cher is joining us as well. And whatever you two choose to do behind closed doors, please keep it down to a minimum." He smiled at her before opening his door, closing it behind him as he turned his stereo up loud, blasting one of the mixtapes El had sent him. He cringed as The Wanted flowed through the speakers, hearing Louis yell about how shit they were through the walls. Zayn sung along loudly as he got into the shower, stepping out a few songs later. He felt relaxed, not messing much with his hair as he put on a crisp dress shirt and black jeans, picking out a pair of his custom United nikes. He emerged from his room, expecting to see Louis and Cher still snogging, but instead found Harry and Liam staring back at him.

"I've never heard anyone sing The Wanted that well since, ever." Liam joked, taking a sip from one of Zayn's beers. Of course.

He stared at him briefly, before shaking his head. "I try. If Tom Parker quits I'm a shoo in for sure." Zayn said shortly, heading towards the kitchen and pulling out a bottle of water from the fridge. Louis came out of the room with Cher in tow, lips a bitten red and his hair much more mussed than before. He walked up to Zayn, whispering in his ear. "I know, your favourite people. But they were going to invite us out, and Cher invited them out with us instead. It's good, right? Kill them with kindness and cold stares?" 

Zayn glared at him, hitting him upside the head. "I hate you. Absolutely loathe you. I have no idea how Cher here deals with you. You are an absolute shit."

"Oi, Malik! I invited them, don't take it out on Louie-poo." She whispered between the three of them, squeezing her boyfriend's cheek before pressing a kiss to it. "Payne is a cutie. It's good press for everyone, no?"

Zayn rolled his eyes, sighing in defeat. "There has to be a silver lining to all of this, right? Please tell me there is some good coming out of this."

On cue, Niall let himself in, nodding at the guys as he walked to the kitchen. He waved at Louis and smiled at Cher before pulling Zayn into his side, mussing up his hair. Liam and Harry got up from the couch, joining everyone in the kitchen. 

Liam met Zayn's eyes again, grinning while Zayn frowned. Cher quickly came to the rescue, asking the other boys about themselves while Niall and Zayn walked over to the door.

"You're not comfortable with this at all, are you mate?" Niall asked, reaching out to open the door. 

"I can't stand one-third of the people in the room, so no Niall, I'm not. But lets go out and get fucked up and see where it goes from there."

Zayn felt an unfamiliar hand pat him on the back, before he sees Liam brush past him on the way out. He sends another smug smile in Zayn’s direction and he grimaces. He was going to need more than a couple of beers to get rid of the weird feeling in his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> this is still very much a work in progress


End file.
